Several Ways to Die Trying
by chibi-tsurara-59
Summary: A fic that my friend let me take over, full summary inside. Happens after the series when the chracters find 3 others who were also wolves. HigeOC, KibaOC, ToboeOC.
1. workday at Wendy's

Several ways to die trying

A/N: HELLO! This is me again. Seeing as my current fic Insert Title Here is getting NO love ( come on people, 2 reviews for chapter two!) I am taking over this fic. My friend Noor started this fic but gave up on it, so I am (with permission!)taking it over. The first two chapters are hers and after that are my chapters. Enjoy.

Summary: Takes place after the final episode. None of the pack have any recollection of their adventures together, or even of the world they were a part of ending. But 'Paradise' is turned upside down when Kiba, Hige, and Toboe begin having dreams about their final escapade. And how will this all change when three girls who were also in the paralell universe become their love interests? Songfic to Dashboard Confessional's "Several Ways to Die Trying". NOTE:Tsume dies in the story so if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Pacific sun, you should have warned us  
It gets so cold here  
And the night can freeze before you set a fire  
And our flares go unnoticed  
Diminished  
Faded just as soon as they are fired **

We are, we are, intrigued  
We are, we are, invisible

Oh how we've shouted how we've screamed  
Take notice, take interest, take me with you  
But all our fears fall on deaf ears

Tonight they're burning the roads they built  
To lead us to the light  
And blinding our hearts with their shining lies  
And closing our caskets cold and tight  
But I'm dying to live

Pacific sun, you should have warned us  
These heights are dizzying  
And the climb can kill you long before the fall  
And our trails go unmarked and  
Unmapped and  
Covered just as soon as they are crossed.

We are, we are, intriguing  
We are, we are, desirable

Oh how we've shouted how we've screamed  
Take notice, take interest, take me with you  
But all our fears fall on deaf ears

Tonight they're burning the roads they built  
To lead us to the light  
And blinding our hearts with their shining lies  
And closing our caskets cold and tight  
But I'm dying to live

Several Ways to Die Trying-Dashboard Confessional

_The lone wolf fell to the ground as if in slow motion. Snow was falling steadily around him and his white fur was matted with blood. A flower was wilting in his jaw and his fallen comrades and enemies lay around him like twisted ornaments, limbs spread at unthinkable angles. Everything around him was dead. He knew that he didn't have much longer to live. The world was sinking, sinking, and he closed his eyes..._

Kiba awoke in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock. 4:59. He had to be at work at 6:30, so he decided to get up, seeing as he was already awake. He sat up and began to think about his dream. He was a wolf and...sinking into the ground...it was about as easy as holding water in cupped hands. Though he tried to forget it, he still felt that odd sense of deja vu. He had dreamt it before, he knew it. In fact, it felt like he actually _lived_ it. He shook it off as lack of sleep and got up to make some coffee. There was a cold drop of water on his head as he made his way to the kitchen. He looked up to find the damn ceiling was leaking...again. He silently cursed the world as he made his way into the kitchen. After his coffee was done, he sat on the couch and turned on the TV to one of his three channels. He watched as the reporter spoke.

"There was a tragic motorcycle accident here on I-59 early this morning. This is a picture of the man we found in his wallet."  
A picture flashed across the screen, and the first thing that came to Kiba's mind was "Tsume."

"Wait, I'm getting something." she tapped her earpiece and spoke. "I have just received intelligence that this man's name is Tsume. He is currently at the local hospital. If you know anything about the man, please call this number." There was a number and Kiba wrote it down on a napkin. He dialed it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I want to know where the man named Tsume is being hospitalized. Yes." he wrote down the room number and address of the hospital. "Yes, thank you." He put the slip of paper in his pocket and promised to see the man after lunch, though the reason was beyond him.

"Kiba! You're working the register today!" came Kiba's boss and Wendy's manager's voice.

"I can't fucking wait." he said under his breath. He started to set the register up, and about ten minutes later a guy came in. He looked lost and somehow familiar to Kiba. He looked at the overhead menu for a few minutes until Kiba spoke.

"Can I take your order?"

"Just wait a damn second! Uh...yeah, I want a junior bacon cheeseburger, no mayonnaise...some of those chicken-y nugget-y things...a Cheerwine and...a big ass fries! The biggest you have!" (ok, me and my friends go to Wendy's ALOT so please don't make fun of me!)

"That'll be 5.59" he handed him a ten. "4.41 is your change. Please wait for the food". While they waited in an awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity, the food was ready. He handed him his scolding-hot food.

"I want pie!"

"What?"

"Two pie! Two pie!"

"We have no pie."

"Why no pie?"

"This is Wendy's, not McDonalds."

"Well screw you then."

Something about the tone of the young man's voice, his mannerisms, that was strikingly familiar to feeling. For the third time before noon, Kiba felt that strange sense of deja vu. The man began to walk off before Kiba called out.

"HIGE!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh, you, um, look like a Hige. Anyway, here's your drink." He looked at Kiba skeptically when he took his drink to his table and immediately began to scarf it down.

And as the man named Hige began to leave, Kiba couldn't help but feel confused.

**End Chapter 1**

**A/n: **YAY! The first chapter. See why I want to continue this fic, kiba working at wendy's, how often do you see that? Next chapter one of the OC's come in. Oringinaly there was supposed to be 3, but I might cut it down to two, or notI dont know. Well review, review, review!


	2. Hige and the coffee shop

Several Ways to Die Trying chp2

A/N: ME AGAIN! Well after this chapter I actually have to type O.o, so updates might take a while. Well nothing much to say excpet Noors details for the last episode are kinda…off. But be nice she has only seen one episode, and that wasn't it. Well enjoy and review. And guess what, in this chapter Hige gets an OC, isnt that nice.

_"Just kill me Tsume!" said Hige, the pain in his leg intensifying. He could see the ideas racing through Tsume's brain. He no longer felt the rage at him that he felt in previous situations, but pity. Tsume had no one. He looked over and saw Toboe. There was a pool of blood around his head. To his right laid Blue, her eyes still open and an arm outstretched to Hige himself. Further away, Kiba had his head in the lap of a fallen Cheza, crying. He knew that most of Kiba died with her. _

"Please, Tsume" he whispered. Tsume, too, looked around and saw there was nothing left for them. Without a word, he retrieved his pistol and pulled the trigger...

"Hige!

"What?" he said rather loudly. He heard people around him giggling and saw their teacher standing alone in front of his desk, glaring down at him.

"I was asking you for the square root of 144, but you seemed to have dozed off."

"Uh, sorry" he said sheepishly. He looked to his right and saw Tsuki, his classmate and crush, give him a sympathetic and warm smile.

_'She's so great'_ he thought.

"Were you dreaming about Tsuki, Hige?" yelled Hiro, the class jerk. The color arose in Hige's cheeks, and if he hadn't been avoiding her gaze, he would've noticed it did in Tsuki's, too.

"It's his business what he dreams about Hiro," said the teacher, "But just because we're interested, what were you dreaming of?"

"Wolves" he answered truthfully. There was a collective laugh from the class.

"You pervert!" yelled Hiro.

"Shut the hell up!" said Hige, standing up in his desk.

"Now, now boys. There will not be any fights in my classroom. Now that everyone has had their say," he looked at Hige and Hiro at what must have been his attempt to make them guilty, "please turn to page 59 in your statistics books."

"Hey, Tsuki, wait up!" yelled Hige after the hour and a half's lecture. She turned around. His heart began to beat faster and the color arose in his cheeks for the second time that day.

_'Just do it, Hige!_ he told himself. _C'mon, now you've been trying to do this for three months!_

"Do you wanna get some coffee with me?" he blurted.

"Yeah, sure." she said, smiling. He breathed a sigh of relief. They walked in silence up to the parking lot until they came to the elevator to the second floor.

"Do you wanna take my car?" he asked. She nodded and they took the elevator up to the second floor where his little black Toyota was parked. He opened her door, then his, and fumbled with the keys for a moment until he finally fit it into the ignition. He pushed play on the CD player and "Ready, Steady, Go" by L'ArcenCiel began to play.

"I love this song!" said Tsuki when she realized what it was.

"So do I!" said Hige, and started to laugh when she began playing air guitar.

"I've never told anyone, but I'm a closet Fullmetal Alchemist fan. It's the reason I love this band!"

"Wow, I thought that I was too old for anime!" he said and she laughed. It was more comforting to him than the music. It was soft and full of joy, which reflected in her green eyes. He was grateful that they had something in common.

Talk about the show and the band carried them all the way to the small coffee shop that Hige favored for its coziness. They entered together, and Hige could feel all eyes on him. They must have looked like a couple. Just the thought sent chills down his spine. It was only their first date, if you could call it that.

"Watcha want?" asked the girl behind the counter.

"I'll have a vanilla french latte cappuccino." said Tsuki, and then looked at Hige.

"Make that two."

"Coming up." said the girl. Hige nodded and they began their wait. There was akward silence until the girl pounded their coffee onto the counter, spilling it all over the cups, and demanding their money. Hige paid and told Tsuki to get a table while he put in the creamer and sugar.

He walked to the table where Tsuki sat expectantly watching.

"Hope you like cinnamon, because I mistook it for sugar in yours."

"Great, I love it!" she said. He handed her the coffee much more delicately than their waitress. She sipped it and then set it down. He was enthralled just watching her sit there, eyes pleasantly on him.

"I'm so sorry about Hiro" she said to Hige when the silence became too unbearable. "He's just bitter about the breakup."

"Breakup? You dated?"

"For about a week. He was the first guy to be nice to me when I came to college and so I dated him. But when I broke up with him, he was furious and he keeps calling me."

"Tsuki, that's stalking."

"I know. But, I mean..." she trailed off, looking into the distance. She looked afraid.

"We don't have to talk about it." said Hige, sensing her distress, and she looked at him thankfully.

"Anyway, I want you to know, that I don't think your dream about wolves is strange at all. I've been having some too."

"You have?"

"Yeah, every night for the past few weeks. It's always the same. It's me, and I think I have blackish-grayish fur, and two other wolves, one was gray and one fully brown except for a mark across the breast. We were following something, and then the world just got dimmer and dimmer, and then...I wake up." She looked down to find that her hands had been shaking and some of her coffee spilled onto the table.

"My dreams about it make me uneasy, too." said Hige.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Know exactly how I'm feeling."

"I don't know. I guess I've always been like that."

She looked at him with interest. It didn't make him the slightest bit uneasy, in fact, it made him feel more at ease than he had before, just sitting here in silence with the girl of his dreams. But then something caught her attention behind him. He spun around in his seat to find that she was staring at a group of kids that had just come in. They looked no more than fifteen or sixteen, and there were five of them.

"What is it?"

But she was already up, and he followed her over to the group.

"Small world! Toboe, how are you?"

**end chp2**

A/N: Well that's it, all noor ever worte on the fic, NOW IT IS MINE! MUWAHAHAHAHA! I don't know what is supposed to be in the next chapter, but I think it has something to do with a L'ArcenCiel concert, but I don't know. Well review and remember good reviews fast updates.


End file.
